


New sonic

by Gaz042



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaz042/pseuds/Gaz042
Summary: I don't know if there is anything talking about when the Doctor made his first sonic screwdriver but I thought I would have fun with this.  Enjoy





	New sonic

Thata laid sprawled out on the floor in his living room staring at his red and calloused hands. He was exhausted from everything the two of them were up to that morning. 

Koschei set with his back to the wall, his hands just as damaged letting them lay limp on his knees. His eyes were closed when he began to speak. “Tell me again why we are doing this by hand and not just making someone else do it? 

“Because It needs to to be made with love.” Theta titled his head up just enough to glance at his friend.

With an excited sigh, Koschei glared at him “so why am I doing this?” he didn't wait for a response leaning his head back once more. “How many have we done?”

Theta made a half attempt to lift his arm to look at the paper next to him. It was a list of different rooms in his house. Bedroom, living room, some 13 odd names, and library 1-75 etcetera. He did a quick pass through too see there were forty check marks on the page before letting his hand fall limp on the ground. “Forty,” he said before quickly placing the page in front of his own face. “Ow, sorry, forty-one, We got forty-one bookshelves done.”

“I know I'm going to regret this, but how many more do we need to do?” he kicked at Theta when he didn't answer him right away, just barely brushing his hair as he did so. 

“I'm counting,” Theta said, ignoring his friend's foot now mear inches from his own face. “ sixty-six,” he said not having to look up to know what kind of dirty looks he was getting. 

“You know this would be so much easier if you didn't have all these parasites running around the house.” He said in a cold distant voice.”

“Children” Theta corrected him. “They are my children and they need places to put their books too.” at that his eyes grew wide. “I have an idea, I'll be right back!” He leaped to his feet and was out of the room before Koschei could open his eyes, let alone respond. 

“Take your time,” he said as he let himself fall to his side. A half-hour later Theta came back in the room with two metal rods looking very pleased with himself. He threw one on Koschei’s sleeping body making him jump before sitting up. He picked the metal object up expecting it. “What is this?”

“A screwdriver,” Theta said with great enthusiasm that his friend didn't share.  “It's sonic!”


End file.
